Master Yi
Live= }} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Master Yi's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Master Yi blinks to a target enemy, dealing magic damage to it and up to three other enemies within a small range of the target, with a 50% chance to deal additional damage to minions and monsters. Master Yi is untargetable for Alpha Strike's duration, appearing at the initial target's location after the effect ends. If the initial target dies before Alpha Strike ends, Master Yi reappears at his original location instead. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Master Yi channels for 5 seconds, gaining increased armor, health regeneration, and magic resistance while channeling. Master Yi also heals at the beginning and end (if it lasts for the full 5 seconds) of the channel. |leveling = |cooldown=35 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Master Yi has increased attack damage while Wuju Style is off cooldown. For 10 seconds, Master Yi has increased attack damage equal to double the passive bonus. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} For several seconds, Master Yi gains 40% increased movement speed, increased attack speed, and immunity to movement speed slows (but remains vulnerable to other forms of crowd control). Killing a champion during Highlander will restore all of Master Yi's cooldowns, and each assist during Highlander will restore half of his base cooldowns. |leveling = |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} |-| PBE= Abilities Master Yi leaps to strike up to 4 enemies, dealing physical damage to each and dealing additional damage to minions and monsters. Each bounce will target the nearest enemy that has not yet been damaged. Master Yi is untargetable for Alpha Strike's duration, appearing at the initial target's location after the effect ends. If the initial target dies before Alpha Strike ends, Master Yi reappears at his original location instead. Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage equal to . Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Alpha Strike by 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= ??? }} Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, restoring health each second. This healing is increased by 1% for every . While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage. This damage reduction is halved against turrets. |leveling= |cooldown= 35 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Master Yi has increased attack damage equal to a percentage of his attack damage. |description2= Basic attacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. Afterwards the passive bonus is lost while Wuju Style is on cooldown. |leveling= % AD}} |leveling2= % AD}} |cooldown= |cost= No cost }} Champion kills reduce Master Yi's basic ability cooldowns by 18 seconds. Assist reduce half the amount. |description2= For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= 75 |cost= 100 |costtype=mana }} Notes * Now counts as movement for the purpose of References cs: de: fr:Maître Yi pl: zh:易 Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion